LIFE Series
by lilmznaynay
Summary: The story of the lives of a pair of teenagers who share a love for each other, but must face many obstacles. Will this love be able to last, or will the struggles be too hard to handle? Go through the life of Jeana and Kurama.May be rated M later
1. LIFE Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I told you guys I would type it up as soon as I can. Well here it is, and I hope you all like it!

Kurama: Wow! I finally found a girl I actually LIKE.

Lilmznaynay: Well how do you know if she likes you back?*

Jeana: Well he is cute!*

(Kurama snatches her away in a room)

Jeana: HEY!W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Lilmznaynay: Well let's get on with the story shall we…enjoy!

L.I.F.E: Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day after school and everyone was outside with their friends and cliques. We catch an unusual sight outside. A sight of fiery red hair came into view. The boy was talking to his friends.

As the boy turns around we see piercing emerald orbs looking into the distance. Who is this boy?

"KURAMAAAAAAAAAAA!", he hears his name being called, as he turns back around he already knows who that loud, but beautiful voice belongs to.

A beautiful girl with orange hair and blue eyes coming his way. This is his honey, baby, girl, whatever you wanna call it, but we'll just call her his girlfriend.

Her name is Jeana. She wanted to show Kurama something important.

As she approaches, Kurama says," Hmmm..", asking what she needs.

She was getting close to approaching Kurama until, a rock appeared in the distance. Unaware of this, Jeana continued to run until, she tripped over the rock.

She almost hit the ground, but Kurama swiftly caught her before impact. She started to blush deeply.

"Kurama, you can put me down" she says, but Kurama is so proud of himself that he isn't paying attention. She then yells it in his ear, and nearly drops her in the process. He finally put her down though.

"You can be so clumsy" he says.

"Whatever!" Jeana replies.

"Awww" he says," will this make it better?"

He grabs her chin and joins his lips with hers in a swift kiss. Of course, she is shocked by this, but nobody said she didn't enjoy it. After the kiss ends, Kurama asks," Is all forgiven?". Jeana replies "You can make it up way better."

"Well how about a date tonight at that new club?" Kurama suggests.

"Okay!See you at 7!" she says as she heads towards home.

" Wait Jeana!" Kurama yells," you forgot your bookbag!" But he was too late, Jeana had already skipped away, probably tripping over rocks. Kurama laughed at his thoughts, and decided to take her bookbag home." Being a little nosy shouldn't hurt" Kurama says this as he laughs.

" Well I better go get ready for my little 'play date' with Jeana" Kurama thinks to himself, wondering how tonight may go.

*7:00p.m.-Time for the date!*

Kurama arrives at Jeana's house looking sharp as ever. Wearing a nice, green dress shirt Jeana bought him, with a pair of black jeans, and a pair of dress shoes. The smell of roses seemed to spread through the atmosphere, coming from Kurama , of course. As he walks up towards the house he notices a beauty waiting in the doorway.

"You ready to go?" Kurama asks.

"I've been ready, now let's go!" she says as she grabs Kurama's hand.

"But Jeana I…."Kurama starts. " No 'buts', I've been sitting here waiting too long for you to 'reconsider'!" she briefly interrupts. He was going to consider going to the movies after they left the club, but I guess he'll have to wait.

*They make it to the Club….*

They arrive at the club. Music beating against the walls, and people are dancing the night away. Jeana was one of those people having all that fun. Kurama just smiled as he sat and watched his girlfriend tear up the dance floor. He is starting to have some feeling."Jeana's having so much fun, but I'm feeling that way again."

As they're leaving, Jeana is tired from her great night, she notices Kurama. He seems like he is upset. Jeana decides to see what's wrong with him.

"Jeana, I have something to tell you." Jeana is surprised at his boldness, and replies with," What is it?"

"Well you see, I've been feeling really weird when I'm around you. I went to the doctor the other day, and he told me that I've gotten to an age where I'll start to have…..hormones."" What do you mean 'hormones'" Jeana asks.

"Sexual hormones."Kurama answers.

Jeana is shocked to hear this, and is a bit worried.

He continues," I've been worried, because I don't want to end up hurting or losing you in any way."

"Kurama" Jeana says," I don't care what happens, as long as we're together, we'll be able to make it through anything!"

He pulls her into a long deep hug, and says," Thank you." Jeana pulls away, but Kurama is looking at Jeana in a lustful way. He says," I'm feeling really 'weird' right now." When Jeana heard this, she got out of the car and ran, but Kurama tried to stop her. As she was running, another rock came into the distance. Not realizing this, she tripped once again, also feeling clumsy like Kurama said. Once again, two strong arms caught her again." Falling again, I see" he says in the middle of his laughter." I was just kidding, and you thought I was serious!" he said as he continued laughing.

Jeana didn't think this was funny at all, and for the first time she actually felt like punching him right in the face.

"Oh come on Jeana" Kurama says," It's at least a little funny right?"

He notices how she doesn't reply to anything he asks. She's just staring at him with the "I'm dead serious" face. He started to get a little afraid.

"You know I thought you were serious about that!" Jeana yelled." I was really worried about you, but you think my emotions are some type of a game!"

"Jeana it's not like that at all, I was just playing" Kurama explains this to her.

"I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Jeana yells, as she runs away.

"JEANA WAIT!" Kurama yells as he runs after her.

Later that night…..

"Aww come on Jeana" Kurama says," I was just kidding"

"Hmph" is all she says as she ignores him.

Alex asks," When will you forgive him?"

"When he apologizes Alex" Jeana replies in a upset tone.

"If 'somebody' thinks about apologizing, I'll be upstairs in my room" she says as she stomps upstairs. She then realizes how stupid she's been acting, but still heads up to her room, confused. She started thinking," that was a good joke Kurama pulled, but I got mad at him for it. I mean it's not like he intended to upset me. Maybe I should be the one apologizing instead of him." After thinking this through, she finally decides to go and set things straight.

But as she sits up in the bed, Kurama comes in and locks the door. She gets scared by this, but keeps her cool. What she dosen't know is that, Kurama is as scared as she is.

" Look Jeana I.." Kurama says.

" I'm so sorry Kurama" she interrupts" I was so stupid, because I got mad at something that was so funny. Don't leave me, because of this one mistake. I didn't mean it. I promise." She says as she is about to cry.

"Jeana, leaving you is something I wouldn't even consider. I came up here to apologize to you." He says as he caresses her cheek.

"Really?" she says." Yes, because I love you too much to give up now." he replies.

He was just about to kiss her, but a quick slap to the face stopped him dead in his tracks.

" Don't ever trick me like that again." She says in a brief tone.

" You know that really hurt!" he whines.

" Aww, you want me to kiss it better?" she says in a childish tone.

" Of course I do, but don't kiss me" he quickly says.

"Why?" she asks.

He then pulls her into a deep kiss. He then stops the kiss and says," Because I wanted to kiss you first."

She then starts to laugh loudly.

" Oh yeah" she quickly says," Have you seen my bookbag anywhere? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

" Follow me" he says.

They go into the guest room where Kurama is staying, and Jeana notices her bookbag on his bed, completely demolished.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUFF?" Jeana yells. She then realizes something.

" You went through my bookbag, didn't you?" she asks him.

" Who, me?" Kurama asks," no, of course not." He says this believing it to be a great lie.

" Oh really?" Jeana asks sarcastically.

" Yep."

" Well why are pictures from my tablet taped to your wall?"

Kurama notices this and he quickly covers it up. He was starting to get really nervous.

" What pictures? I don't see any pictures?" he quickly says.

She looks at Kurama with her " I know you're lying face." He notices and decides to just give up.

" Okay I did go through your bag, but only because you left it at school when you tripped over…."

" Don't remind me, let's just go to bed" she quickly says.

She starts to head out but a hand slams the door. She turns around and notices Kurama just standing there looking at her, getting closer and closer." Uhhh….Kurama what are you doing?" she asks him." Getting my good night kiss." He answers. She covers his mouth and says," Sorry, these lips aren't open to nosy people" she teases. She runs down the hall into her room, but Kurama catches her, and picks her up.

" You're not sleeping until I get my kiss" he tells her."Kurama I'm tired" she complains." Well kiss me then, because I'm tired too" he says. Jeana decides to make a bet." If you can beat me in a pillow fight, I'll let you kiss me anytime you want, but if you lose, you can't kiss me for a week." Kurama takes this opportunity to hit Jeana with the pillow.

"HA! I WIN!" he chants in victory.

"that wasn't fair, because you caught me off guard!" she argues.

" Well maybe you should learn to be 'short, sweet, and to the point', like me" he taunts.

"That's it girly boy, it's on!" Jeana yells.

" Oh that's it!" Kurama says as he pounces on Jeana.

" Get off me!" Jeana whines.

" ummm…NO!"Kurama says.

Alex hears them as she sits in her bed, so she turns around to see what's going on. Kurama is on top of Jeana, holding her wrists down, while Jeana is kicking and yelling at him.

They then notice Alex and she just starts to laugh. Jeana and Kurama look at each other wondering what's so funny.

" What's so funny?" the couple asks in unison.

" You two are so funny, when you fight" Alex says," It shows me how perfect you guys are for each other."

" I hope me and Damien end up just like you guys. You guys act like you're completely in sync. I want a connection like that with Damien, but I don't think I'll be able to go as far as you guys. I'll try my best though, because I think I can accomplish a relationship just as good as you guys. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?" she notices she has no reply, so she looks over to their direction. They are both asleep, snoring the night away. Alex does nothing but laugh at this.

The next morning, Kurama and Jeana continue their fight from the previous night, and enjoying their lives with each other.

Well how was it? If ya like it go ahead and give me some reviews and stuff. Tell me what you think. See ya later!*

Jeana:*cracking knuckles* hehe

Lilmznaynay:Uhhhh…

Kurama: You know you could've said "no" instead of hitting me in all those "places!"

Jeana: Naaah, it wouldn't have been as fun.*laughing*

Lilmznaynay: Well ok…..see you guys later!

Jeana: Cya!

Kurama: Bye demons.

Lilmznaynay & Jeana: What did you call them?

Kurama: Nothing, nothing.

Jeana: Better be nothing

-lilmznaynay


	2. LIFE Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chap everyone. Haven't been feeling the best lately. Your reviews might make feel better though. LoL!*

Jeana: lilmznaynay doesn't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters involved in this story.

Kurama: I'm kinda glad she doesn't own me. Just imagine what she would've done to me if I was her character.(extremely creeped out)

Lilmznaynay: I can imagine that now.(laughs evily)

Jeana: Let's go on and get this story on the road! Hope ya like it!

L.I.F.E Chapter 2:

*Everything that's Bad, Can be Good*

It's a nice, Friday afternoon. All the kids, are out of school, and heading home so they can start their weekends. We catch sight of a very sweet couple walking home. Something appears to be wrong, because they aren't acting like their usual "happy go lucky" selves. Well Kurama also notices this silence, and he decides to go ahead and change that. Before he could even get a chance to speak, Jeana speaks up and says….

"Umm Kurama, do you mind if I walk alone today?" Of course Kurama is surprised. He's been looking forward to his walk home with Jeana all day, but he says," Sure if it's okay." He kisses her cheek and tells her to be safe, before letting her walk away. He could sense her aura of disappointment. He wondered to himself," Did I do something wrong?"

As he walks home he thinks of any recent events that might've caused her to act this way. He finally realizes that Alex left for a family reunion a few days ago. "That must be it!" he thought to himself."Maybe I should stay over with her, to keep her company." After his decision, he heads towards Jeana's house.

He finally arrives at Jeana's house, letting himself in of course. As he walks down the hall he heads into her room, but she isn't in sight. The only thing he sees are her clothes. He then hears the door close behind him and he turns around.

Jeana is humming as she walks in her room. She has her eyes closed while she hums a catchy tune. Kurama also notices this, but he also noticed something else. Jeana was wrapped in a towel, and she was dripping water from head to toe. He started to blush so hard, his face was almost as red as that hair of his.

"Uhhh" he says. Hearing this, Jeana opens her eyes, noticing Kurama in her room."Kurama?" is all she manages to say. Kurama knew he was screwed at that point. They look at each other for a brief moment until Jeana starts yelling and throwing stuff at Kurama.

A few minutes later. Kurama is sitting in the hall with a giant knot on his head.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you" he apologizes." It's alright." She says.

He started to think, "Well if it's alright, then why'd you hit me in the head?" but he didn't say it openly. He knew the dire consequences behind that." I'm about to go for a walk in the park." She says cheerfully. " May I come with you?" he asks." Sure!"she was overjoyed knowing Kurama was coming.

Jeana walked out of her room looking sexy as ever. She was wearing a torn heart shirt with a black undershirt, a gray vest, some faded gray jean capris, and a pair of black boots. She wore her hair in two high pigtails." I'm ready to go!" she shouts." What's this? You wanna look spicy now?" Kurama says teasingly."I want to place a bet!" Kurama quickly shouts. Jeana has her "not again!" face, and she wonders why Kurama is so obsessed with bets.

"Bring it!" she says, ready for whatever he dishes out." If I can get a really romantic, passionate kiss from you, you have to sleep in my room tonight."" Fine, but if I win, then you have to dress up like a girl!"she yells."Fine then, let's just go." He says in a ticked off tone.

They head outside holding hands, laughing joyfully, until Kurama ask her a certain question." Jeana, what was wrong with you earlier?"

"Oh….ummm" she starts," Today is the same day my parents put me on my own a few years ago, I missed them, and what pissed me off, was that they haven't called or visited, so I felt forgotten."

" But I feel a lot better being with you!"

"Will a ride on the carousel make it even better?"he suggests.

" It would make it 100x's better!" she exclaims.

They get on the carousel together, laughing loudly. As they get off, Jeana yells with much excitement," That was so much fun! I feel twice as better!"

"I bet you do, you had me worried about you before." He explains. After hearing this, Jeana runs up to Kurama and kisses him passionately. Kurama deepened the kiss, as he realized he just won the bet. Jeana finally remembered the bet, and realized she just lost. She pushed Kurama away, followed by a slap to the face. Kurama didn't really see it coming at all, but was shocked at the big red hand mark on his face.

" You big jerk! You made me lose the bet!" she yelled.

" You kissed me first, and it's funny because it was so cute." Kurama explained. Jeana finally understood, and started to laugh her self.

" We better hurry home, it's getting late" Kurama reminds her.

They finally make it home and decide to go their separate ways, so they can get ready for bed. 30 minutes later, Kurama heard a knock at his door." Come in!" he yells." I can't 'come in' if the door is locked" she said in a smart, but irritated tone.

I'm coming don't get so huffy about it!" he yells back at her.

When he opens the door, he notices Jeana in very cute pajamas. Her pink tank top hugged her torso and her black and white pajama pants were on her body loosely. She replies," You must want me to sleep by the door?"" You know I want my girl to sleep by me.." he says in a sweet tone.

" You better be happy I trust you, because if you were some type of pervert, we wouldn't have been together in the first place." She reminds him." Trust me, I'm no pervert." He tells her." I sure hope not." She says sarcastically. They decide to head to bed, but Jeana decided to keep her distance from Kurama. Kurama couldn't sleep like this, so he quickly fixed that. He got right against Jeana and put his hands around her waist. She noticed this, and she tried to push him away, and even tried protesting. He quickly started to kiss her. The kiss seemed like it would last forever, and she felt hands getting lower and lower, until she pushed him off. He turned her around, and started whispering in her ear," You know I didn't make that bet for nothing." Jeana got out of the bed and yelled at Kurama, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"" Jeana, I was just kidding, come and get back in the bed, please, I promise I'll stop." Kurama replies.

" Well fine, but if it happens again, you won't be waking up tomorrow morning!" Jeana threatens."Okay Mrs. Minamino" Kurama teases." I'm not your wife" Jeana exclaims. He yelled," Yet!" Kurama also reminds her,"You better be in this bed when I wake up in the morning."

" Why?" she asks." I want to see that beautiful face when I wake up in the morning" Kurama replies." Kurama you're so cheesy, GOOD NIGHT!" she exclaims.

" Good night, Jeana"Kurama says," I love you."

Hearing that, Jeana blushed beet red.

The next morning, Kurama awakens hoping to see what he loved, instead he sees an empty side of the bed." She's in trouble now" he says to himself.

Jeana is downstairs cooking dishes for her sister's wedding, that she and Kurama are attending in a few hours. She had just got finished, when two arms came around her waist. Someone whispered In her ear," You're in trouble now."

"Awww Kurama what did I do?" Jeana asks confused." You weren't by me this morning so now you have to come back." He explains.

After having to sit by him for 10 minutes, they finally come downstairs, ready for the wedding.

"I can't wait to see my sister in her wedding dress" Jeana says." I can't wait until we dance together." Kurama says.

They arrive at the wedding and Jeana is mesmerized by the beautiful ceremony. Kurama noticed how Jeana was so interested in the wedding. It made him think about a lot.

Jeana got a chance to speak with her sister about Kurama. Her sister really gave her great advice, and even a prediction." You aren't too far behind me Jeana. I bet he'll say something about it tonight." Her sister and Jeana tore up the dance floor, and they enjoyed themselves a lot!

A few hours later, they arrive home. Jeana is just going on about the wedding, but what really caught Kurama's attention was when she said this," I can't wait until I get married!" Kurama was shocked that Jeana cared so much about it, so he replied," I bet ours will be better." Jeana heard this, and she couldn't believe it, until she looked at him and saw that sparkle in his eye." You believe we'll get married" she asked shakily." I know we will" he repilies. As they walk in the house, two people jump out and scream," SURPRISE!" Jeana yells out," ALEX, DAMIEN!" She runs up to them and says," I missed you guys so much!"

" Why don't we go ahead and put on our pj's and watch a 'scary' movie" Kurama suggests." Okay Alex come on!" Jeana yells.

" You did this all for Jeana, because of her 'parental issues'" Damien realizes." Yeah, she's been feeling upset, and I wanted to see her bright smile again" Kurama explains." I can tell she's been through a lot in her life, but when she's around us, she shows this happiness that none of us can compare, and I love that about her."

"Yeah, I know, but we better go ahead and get ready for this 'scary movie'" Damien reminds Kurama.

Everybody finally came down, ready for the movie. As everybody watched Jeana and Alex were sitting right by each other, and then a really scary part came up and they screamed throwing popcorn in the air. Kurama and Damien came to the rescue, holding their girlfriends close. Then unexpectantly, the lights went out. Jeana yells," A blackout seriously!" Then Jeana felt something on her leg, and she screamed. Kurama burst out laughing." Kurama you big perv!" she yells. He whispers in her ear," Trust me, I can do a lot more than that" he said this in a soft, seductive voice. Jeana would've hit him, if she could see. Alex and Damien yelled," GET A ROOM!"" You need to tell Kurama that instead of me, he's the one over here acting like we're in a private room." Jeana yelled." To tell you the truth that wasn't me touching your leg Jeana" Kurama admitted." It wasn't us either" Alex and Damien replied." Well if it wasn't any of you, then…" They all burst out screaming," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

As they had their little fights, the lights came back on. It turns out,in the middle of their argument, Jeana had fallen asleep. Kurama saw how peaceful she was, and he smiled. He went ahead and carried her to bed. He kissed her forehead, and told her" Good night" before walking back down the hall.

Alex and Damien decided to go their separate ways, as they went into their separate rooms. Kurama started to think about Jeana, again. He's wondered why this has been happening so much lately. He senses an aura from her, one that nobody else could possibly have. There's something different about Jeana, and he thought to himself," I'm going to find out what that is." After this he decided to head to bed, but he went to check on Jeana first. He went in her room and noticed she was gone, so he was searching for her. He looked everywhere, but there is one more place he hasn't looked. Kurama put on his jacket, and headed on the roof. There she was, looking at the sky.

" Jeana" Kurama called." Oh, hey Kurama!" she exclaimed." What are you doing up here?" she asked him." I could ask you the same thing" he said back."I came up here to think about stuff that's on my mind" she explains."Well I noticed how you've been acting, and that story about your parents…." He was saying this until Jeana interrupted," It isn't true." She finally admitted something that she wouldn't tell anyone else." My parents moved away, when I was 6 years old. They left me and my sister with our grandmother, but when my sister finished college, she got me this house to stay in, and Alex decided to move in with me. This was why I was so upset, because I felt like they didn't love me at all, but while I was up here on the roof, I got a call. When I answered the phone, it really got to me. " Kurama realized what she meant." It was your parents, wasn't it?" he guessed.

"Yeah, it was, we had a great talk too, and they really made me feel loved again."she continued," I was really relieved, and happy.

" You know I love you right?" Kurama tells her." You always mess with me" she exclaims." I'm serious" he says." No you're not" she replies." I'll prove it." He then pulls a box out of his pocket. When he opened it, Jeana was completely shocked. It was a ring with a pink, heart-shaped diamond.

He picked up her hand and put it on her ring finger." It's a….." Jeana starts." Promise ring" he finishes." I want to make a promise to you" he explains," I will always love and cherish you no matter what, and I will be there for you, even if I have to go across the world, I'll always be with you" he concludes. After doing this, Kurama lifts up her chin and kisses her, putting all the love he has for her with it.

" I love you" he finally says." I love you too" she replies," Now let's head to bed."" I bet I can beat you there!" he exclaims." Bring it on foxy!" she taunts." Ready, set ,go!" they bolt off the roof and into the house. They both land in the bed, and start arguing about who made it first.

Lilmznaynay: Well this it everybody, I hope u like it!

Kurama: I loved this story.

Jeana: I only liked the end.

Kurama: Why, because I gave you a "promise ring?"

Lilmznaynay: I liked when he was acting all perverted, it was funny.

Jeana: you're suppose to be on my side!

Lilmznaynay: I can't always be on your side.

Jeana: oh yeah!

Kurama: Yeah!

*she begins to chase Kurama*

Lilmznaynay:ummm…..ok. Well next time we'll have some weird surprises.

Halloween Party, and an Encounter with an Old Friend

Bad Boy gone Worse

The Project and a New Student?

Cya soon!*


	3. LIFE Chapter 3

L .I.F.E Chapter 3

*The Halloween Party and an Encounter with an Old Friend*

It's another sunny day after school, and our wonderful student Kurama is outside looking for a certain someone. He finally spots her walking with her friends Alex and Yneka out of the school building. He just smiles.

Jeana is walking with Alex and Yneka. They're talking about the Halloween party tonight. They were going on and on about costumes, until they decided to go their separate ways." Jeana!" someone calls out. Jeana has a shocked look on her face," I remember that voice, but it can't be." She turned around, only to come face to face to a childhood friend."Kuronue!" she exclaimed as she gave him a tight hug." He noticed how beautiful she has gotten." I didn't expect to see you here, because I just transferred here today" he explains to her." Wow" Jeana starts," It's a small world." Kuronue was about to say something, until Kurama showed up next to Jeana." Hey Jeana who's this?" "Oh, this is my friend Kuronue" she says." Well hey there Kuro" Kurama says. " Long time, no see Kurama." Jeana has a shocked look on her face." You two know each other?" she asks." We're best friends" they say in unison. "Used to be 'best friends'" Kuronue says.

" Well umm Kuronue…why don't you come to the Halloween party tonight?" Jeana asks." Of course I'll come Jeana" Kuronue replies.

" Ok see you tonight then" Jeana walks with Kurama. Kurama and Kuronue exchange evil glares as they walk away.

*The Halloween Party!*

"Kurama! How does this look?" Jeana says this, while in a catwoman costume.

"It's great…just like the last 50 times Jeana" Kurama explains." Okay, okay I'll wear this one" she finally says.

" Well we better get down stairs 'kitten'" Kurama quickly says.

"Let's make an entrance pop star" she says.

They make it downstairs to the festivities. Everyone from school is there, dancing, having a great time. Kurama had a few manish guys trying to get Jeana. Kurama had to deal with the same thing, but with guys and girls! Everyone was having fun. Then, Kurama saw Kuronue staring at him across the room. The guy is practically burning a hole through his face with that stare. Kurama actually was creeped out with that stare. Kuronue put up a smirk on his face, while signaling him to come upstairs. Kurama quickly ran upstairs, while Jeana was occupied with pushing the perverts away from her.

When he got upstairs, Kuronue was in Jeana's room sitting on Jeana's bed.

"Oh, Kurama come sit next to me." Kurama had a look of confusion and disgust on his face. Kuronue laughed and said," come on I won't try to kiss you or anything, like some of the weirdos downstairs." Kurama went and sat next to him. " Well what do you want?" Kurama asked, demanding a straight answer.

" Well you realize that I like Jeana, and will do anything for her whatsoever" Kuronue explains." Well you do realize that she is MY girlfriend and I will do or sacrifice anything for her."Kurama replies.

" Well I suggest you keep an eye on that girlfriend of yours…..you never know when she might come up missing" He warns him.

" You need to keep your hands off of her and if I ever hear about you doing anything to her….i'll tear every last bit of you apart" Kurama says. Kuronue just laughs at this," Whatever you say fox boy." He says this as he is about to leave the room, but is stopped by Jeana." Ummm…hey guys, what are you two doing in my room. She notices the covers on her bed are messed and she looked at them." Wow guys…I didn't realize you guys were like that….I'll leave you to the rest of your 'fun'" she says while laughing loudly. They turn beet red and try to explain that they weren't doing that." I was kidding…well Kurama come downstairs so we can take our pictures. Kuronue can join in too" she says happily." Actually, I have to head home, I'll catch you guys another time" Kuronue says this leaving. Kurama and Kuronue exchange their usual glares, while they head separate ways.

Jeana, Kurama, Alex, and take their pictures. Damien and Alex then leave, leaving Jeana and Kurama alone. They decided to get ready for bed. Jeana was in her room and was ready for bed." I guess I should go tell Kurama good night" she says cheerfully." Going somewhere Jeana" a strange voice says.

Jeana turns around, coming face to face with Kuronue." What the…?" Jeana is shocked, wondering how he got in her room." W-w-what do you want" Jeana asks shakily." It's obvious that I want you..so why don't you come stay with me for a while" he asks. Jeana then screams for Kurama. Kurama then rushes into her room. When he made it in there Kuronue was on the floor scared to death, while Jeana is cracking her knuckles.

They go downstairs and Kuronue explains himself.

" So my parents sent you here to check on me?"

"Yeah, they heard about Kurama from your sister and I was sent to see if he takes care of you, which he does" Kuronue explains.

Kurama looked at him, with a pissed off face saying," Why the hell did you have to come into her room?"

" Well I was just doing my damn job, foxboy" Kuronue yells.

" Well you sure have a funny way of doing it!" Kurama yells.

They continue to argue and Jeana just laughs. She finally decided to break up their 'cat fight'. Kuronue decided to get ready to leave. They said their goodbyes, and the two 'children' exchanged hateful glares.

"Well I think I'll head to bed Kurama" Jeana says." No, no, no you're sleeping with me tonight" he says, while putting his arms around her waist." Aww come on Kurama..i might as well move into room" she exclaimed.

" Well do you" he asks."I guess it is the best choice since we live together" she replied.

"It's settled then" he exclaimed as they hurried to his room."Babe I promise you won't regret this" He said. Jeana thought to herself," Did he just call m babe?"

*Bad Boy Gone Worse*

School just got out and everyone is talking about the party from yesterday. You hear laughter and a great variety of conversations.

Kurama and Jeana are walking on the sidewalk, headed towards home. They're talking about who knows whatever.

Then Jeana says," Kurama I have to run a few errands, I'll come home later." Kurama just smiles and says," Well as long as you're safe it's fine with me." They share a brief kiss before Jeana runs off. Kurama has a worried look on his face. He started thinking," Jeana I know you can take care of yourself, I just don't feel comfortable with you being alone."

Jeana had many errands. She had to get groceries, pick up laundry, and check on personal matters. She was happy to be heading home after all of that. She heard something in a nearby alley. It sounded very familiar to something she hears at school almost everyday. She decided to check it out. She saw two guys running off. They were beat up pretty badly, and screaming to the top of their lungs. She ran over there, she saw none other than Yusuke Urameshi. She saw the wound on his side and it was from the knife she saw on the ground.

Yusuke was trying to figure out why she was staring at him, until he realized who she was. He realized it was Kurama's girl. He didn't think she was that cute, then again he didn't think Kurama had great taste. Jeana decided to speak."You're gonna have to come with me so I can work on that wound". He just nodded in agreement and followed her.

They made it to her house and Jeana sent him into her room while she went to go tell Kurama.

"Kurama I brought Yusuke over so I could work on his wound".Kurama turned to Jeana and said," Don't worry about that, I'll do that for you." Jeana looked at him and asked," But…" then Kurama interrupted and said," Go and wash his tainted clothes while I fix his wound." "Okay then, I guess." She went to go finish the laundry.

Kurama went into the room and saw Yusuke. "Aww man, what happened to the lady coming to my rescue?" Kurama just laughed."My lady is going to wash your clothes."

"I guess that's good enough for me, have you told her about your Youko prince thing." Yusuke asked."No I haven't told her about it yet.I don't want her knowing I'm some kind of freakazoid."

"Kurama you said you wanted a girl that will take you for you. You seem like you're pushing her away. How will you exoect her to accept you, if you don't tell her." For once Kurama was shocked. He thougt about her and then he realized that what Yusuke just said was true."You're right Yusuke, but how am I going to tell her?"

" Try tonight when you guys are alone or something and talk with her, then tell her you have something to tell her. When the time is right, change into Youko Kurama and then you'll know what she thinks. Try to make it as peaceful as possible." Kurama just looked at Yusuke really weird like.

" Wow Yusuke I didn't realize you were evident about these kind of matters. Are you sick? Is your wound infected? I think it's starting to get to your head." Kurama said." Nothing has to be wrong for me to speak smart" Yusuke yelled." In your case, yes it should" Kurama laughed.

After they finished Yusuke up he left, but not before winking at Kurama.

Kurama took note of what he was trying to say. So he and Jeana headed up to their room and got into bed, but Kurama decided to start a talk with Jeana, so he can tell her the truth.

" So Jeana how exactly did you find Yusuke?" Kurama asked quickly." He was in an alley fighting two guys.""Why am I not surprised" Jeana just laughed at this.

"Jeana you know how you were so honest with me?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Well I have something to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it."

She looked at him and said," It's like you're telling me you're some kind of freakazoid from crazy dimension." She laughed.

He looked at her in shock, wondering how she just thought about that out of the blue.

"Well that's similar to what I was going to say."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He then took the opportunity to change into his Youko form. His hair went from fire red to sterling silver. His eyes went from emerald to golden. He suddenly sprouted ears on top of his head and a tail. Then he looked at Jeana.

" I am some freakazoid from another dimension full of crazy demons and magic." Jeana was shocked.

" I know you think I'm some type of freak, so go ahead and tell me so I can just get it over with" he said.

"I….I..I love you" she said.

He looked at her in shock, and he was very surprised to hear this. She looked at him with sweetest smile she could give and he was just staring in shock. He didn't think she would do that. Jeana looked at him. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

"Kurama what's wrong?"

"It's just…" he started.

"It's just what?" she asked.

"You're the first person that was able to accept me the way I am. I'm crying tears of joy. The love we share is true." He put his hand on her cheek.

She looked at him, then Kurama slowly moved his lips towards hers. Then, he kissed her. She slowly closed her eyes, and Kurama picked her up and put her on the bed. Jeana started to get scared. Then, Kurama started moving his hands all over her body and she just trying to call his name, but they came out as moans. When he stopped kissing her he tried to lift up her shirt, and she tried to push him away. Then he came to her neck and bit her softly and she was starting to get upset. He looked up at her and saw her crying, so he decided to stop.

She looked at him and he was back in his regular form, and he fainted. Jeana got really scared then.

"Kurama!Kurama!" she was screaming but he wouldn't wake up. She lied him in bed and checked for a pulse. Luckily, he's still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The next morning Kurama awakened to Jeana lying by him in bed. He touched her face, and she opened her cerulean eyes. They shined beautifully in the light, and it made Kurama think about last night. He then thought about what he did to her last night, he felt ashamed and Jeana knew he was thinking about it.

" Kurama, it's okay."

" I'm sorry Jeana, I didn't tell you that my Youko has a very sexual side to him and that's why that happened to you. It's getting close to mating season. I'm not ready to jump to that level yet, at least until we're out of high school."

"I understand and agree completely" she replied.

They got ready for school and headed out. Kurama also reminded Jeana of the baby project today. Jeana just put her head down in shame.

"Why can't we be in the same class." She said gloomily.

"You'll be okay" Kurama said.

They went to class and everyone got paired with someone. Jeana jumped for joy, because she didn't have anyone for the project so she was excluded. Then, one of the assistant principals walked in to announce something. Jeana was still jumping for joy and the teacher told her to sit. She did as she was told.

The assistant principal announced a new student in class, his name was Seimei Kuriagi. Every girl stared at him in awe. His night blue hair, with it long in the front and short in the back, and his midnight violet eyes. The guys were all staring in anger and intimidation. The teacher then notified Jeana," Jeana , Seimei shall be your partner for the baby project." Jeana and Seimei looked at each other. He decided to wink at her and everyone in the crowd were gossiping about the sudden action.

Jeana was stomping down the hall and she was incredibly upset. Yneka and Alex went to cheer her up.

"Well look on the bright side Jeana, at least you got paired up with someone extremely cute, I got paired with Yusuke Urameshi."

"Just you wait, you'll love me by the end of this week" Yusuke screamed from a distance,

" But he's not 'Kurama' cute" Jeana complained.

"Speaking of Kurama, Alex didn't you get paired with him?" Yneka asked.

"Yeah, but me and him won't do anything I promise" Alex quickly said.

"Well I better go home and get packed so I can go to 'his' house" Jeana said sadly.

A few hours later, Jeana was leaving and she and Kurama exchanged their goodbye hugs and kisses. He promised to text her later.

When Jeana reached her destination, she was greeted by a giant mansion. She stared in awe, and walked forward. She rung the doorbell and she heard a loud "Who is it?" she said her name just as loud and the door was opened quickly. She walked in and Seimei greeted her in and kissed her hand. She just looked at him and he gave her a tour of the house.

A few hours later, they got to know each other pretty well. It appears that he lives alone and his parents died a few years back. They felt oddly closer now. Jeana decided she would get ready for bed and she went upstairs to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed. Seimei started talking to himself," Her scent is very intoxicating" he could still smell her from a great distance." Maybe I should go experience that scent for myself." He got up and walked to for her to come out.

When she walked out, he greeted her and escorted her to room. She was amazed when she walked into her room for the week. As she looked around he locked door. She turned around and thanked him and told him he could leave. He turned the nob and it wouldn't open," Oh no..it's locked." He said acting shocked. Jeana attempted to unlock it, but it wouldn't open.

" Well I guess we have to room together tonight." He said as he pushed her on the bed.

"I guess we should enjoy it, shall we?" he said this before trailing kisses down her neck then looking at her." Are you ready to experience ecstacy?" he asked and Jeana looked at him in shock.

To be continued…

Pretty long, I kno. It took me forever to type this,especially with all the schoolwork and projects in frustrating, but if u have any comments please leave me reviews.

Next time…

L.I.F.E volume 4

Some great supernatural surprises await you prepared!=P


	4. LIFE Chapter 4

*L.I.F.E Chapter 4*

Jeana is the against the bed, while Seimei is over her whispering about the things he can do to her. Jeana is scared and shaking, she dosent know what to do. He can see the fear in her eyes. She deeply wished Kurama was there or at least the one holding her down.

"I don't know why your wishing for that punk of a boyfriend to save you" he said. He can hear everything she's thinking about. Deep, deep, deep, deep,DEEP in the back of her mind she wanted this. Her facial expression didn't show It though, but when she heard that insult about Kurama she went into 'crazy girlfriend' mode. She kicked him off of her and she punched him in the face…

"LOOK HERE YOU STUPID VAMPIRE ZOMBIE MUTHER FUCKER!KURAMA IS THE BEST GUY EVER AND I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME DOUCHE LIKE YOU CALL HIM A PUNK!" Jeana said. "You're right….HE'S A MAJOR PUNK!Hahahaha!" he said loudly, Jeana went for another punch but he caught it and threw her to the wall. Jeana winced in pain, she believed her wrist to be broken.

"You should really think twice about hitting me in the face again" he reminded her. She looked at him with so much hatred and he stared at her with his bright RED eyes? Jeana looked at his teeth and they seemed a lot sharper than usual. He came to her ear and said "If you cooperate, you wont feel that much pain at all" and she looked at him scared.

He looked at her and then she suddenly froze, she suddenly couldn't move. He started to kiss her neck and licked it multiple times, then he bit down..

Jeana's eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't even scream. She was slowly losing vision.

Back at Kurama and Jeana's house….

Alex and Kurama are watching a movie, laughing loudly and sometimes randomly. Suddenly, Kurama felt a pain hit him in the chest very hard. He started coughing and fell on the floor. Alex got scared…..

"Kurama are you ok?" she asked terrified.

Kurama got up "I'm fine" he assured Alex. He suddenly figured something was wrong with Jeana. He tried calling her, and it actually answered….he heard screaming.

He got angry and scared so he got the address Jeana left him, and bolted out the door. He turned into his Youko form and started jumping trees.

Jeana was blacked out and Seimei picked her up and decided to get ready to go. Kurama jumped through the window and he saw Seimei holding Jeana.

"Seimei Kuriagi…what a pleasant surprise running into you" Kurama said sarcastically.

"Likewise Kurama" Seimei said, actually meaning it."Hahahaha foxy you know I missed you, especially when we slept together" he said happily.

"WE DID NOT SLEEP TOGETHER!" Kurama yelled.

"Oh really? Well how do you explain this picture then hmmm..?" he said strongly. He holds up a picture of him in Kurama's bed holding up a peace sign.

Kurama looked at the picture with an odd expression of confusion and disgust, and then said,"Y-y-yo-you sneak in my bed at night?" he said shakily.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it sneaking…I call it getting in your bed without you knowing"he said.

"That's the same thing!" Kurama yelled. Jeana was starting to wake up, and she reached out her hand and said his name lowly. Kurama ran over to her and saw how hurt she was and how dazed she was also. He looked closer and saw the bite wounds on her neck. All of a sudden, she started screaming like she was in unbearable pain. He tried to comfort, but she wouldn't calm down and he could see the tears rolling down her eyes. He was so scared and upset he ran over to Seimei and punched him in the stomach. Seimei doubled over and started laughing evily.

Kurama could see there was no damage done. He kept hitting him but all he could see was the smirk on his face. Then Seimei took out a sword and put it right through Kurama. Then, Kurama just looked at Seimei and fell on his knees. Seimei leaned down and kissed Kurama..ON THE LIPS!

Kurama was shocked, but when he punched him it wasn't strong enough to do any damage. Jeana saw what happened but she still couldn't move. Seimei picked her up and took her but Kurama got up and jumped after them so he followed.

They end up in a very dark place,with silence everywhere and also corpses and all of them belonged to women. Kurama knew this couldn't be good.

He threw Kurama in a cell, while he took Jeana away,so he could do whatever he was planning to hoped it wasn't what he thought it was because that's just straight rape.

He took out the sword and started to heal on his own.

Seimei had taken Jeana to a room with two female servants. He ordered them to get her dressed for the royal engagement occurring in a few hours. They started on their tasks as he walked away laughing loudly.

Later that night..

Jeana woke up, and she felt so terrible and when she moved her hand she winced in pain. She had forgotten about her wrist. She then thought about everything that happened, but when she remembered Kurama. She saw how he got hurt and she started crying. She needed to see him and fast ,but when she stood up she was wearing a wedding was beautiful.

The dress was a halter top dress with fingerless gloves and it reached mid thigh* she looked at herself a struck a few poses before she ran off to find Kurama. She hid behind boxes hid in dark corners until she finally got to the dungeon quarters. She saw Kurama in his Youko form pacing in the cell. She looked at how beautiful he looked. He saw her and yelled her name and she came out of her daze and ran up to him. She saw the keys to the cell. She got them and opened the door.

She jumped into his arms and they kissed deeply. He was holding her close but then she stopped when she saw Seimei standing there looking at them. He smirked and said," Now Kurama how come you never did that to me?" and Kurama and Jeana looked at him with a weird confused expression.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because…I DON'T LIKE OR DO GUYS!" Kurama yelled.

"REMEMBER THE PICTURE KURAMA !THE PICTURE!" Seimei yelled.

"What picture is he talking about Kurama?" Jeana asked.

"This one.." Semei said as he held up the picture. Jeana looked at the picture and then she got really angry.

"Hahaha seems your girl is jealous" he said confidently.

She grabbed his shirt,"Why the fuck were you in my house?"

" Because my lover was there duhh" he answered.

"Are you homo or bi or something?" she asked curiously.

"No I'm perfectly straight" he answered and they looked at him confused.

"Ar-ar-are you a…lady?" they asked shakily.

"What of course not"he said and they sighed in relief,"I just think Kurama is hot because he looks like a cute girl in his human form" he finished.

Kurama was shocked, but Jeana fell down laughing from hearing that.

"Oh wow…"Kurama was just like mind blown.

Seimei grabbed Jeana and took her away and he ordered his guards to get Kurama and bring him to the royal quarters.

"You have a front row seat to seeing me and Jeana get married" Kurama was shocked and Jeana was kicking and screaming.

Jeana was afraid of Seimei when he got crazy with power. I mean the guy is a vampire,but most girls would actually love this.

When they got to the royal quarters, it was pretty nice in a creepy way,but that's beside the point that he's trying to marry Jeana. Kurama winked at Jeana before she went down the aisle. She was smiling but she was shaking the entire time. When she got up there she looked into his eyes and she went into a trance. Her eyes turned deep blue ,and she just stared at Seimei as if he was Kurama.

Kurama actually figured this would happen, but he has a trick up his sleeve. They finally got to the "I do" was on Jeana to say "I do",but then Kurama yelled her name and the guards holding him kicked him in the stomach. Jeana came back to reality, and saw Kurama getting hurt even worse. She suddenly got mad and a strange gold aura started coming from her and her pupils were gone in her eyes and her hair was turning gold and getting long. She went crazy and started destroying everything around her.

She killed the guards hurting Kurama and when Seimei saw her, he was amazed, and thought he was falling in love. He said,"Well, you two have won this time, but I shall return my lovely Kurama" and he was gone already. Then Kurama walked up to Jeana and saw her in this form he's never seen before.

"J-je-jeana?" he asked and she turned around and walked up to him.

They stood there face-to-face, until she kissed him. Then she turned back into regular Jeana and said,"Kurama…wh…what..ha.."she couldn't finish because she had fainted. Kurama carried her home and they spent the rest of that school week there. Jeana stayed home all week because of her injuries,and Alex stays there to look and watch after her.

Kurama went to school all week worried about Jeana. He dosent know what that bite wound did to her body. Jeana is in pain. He knew that for a fact, but what did that bite do to her. Did it turn her into that destructive warrior?

When Kurama got home he told Alex she could head home, and went to check on Jeana. When he went to the room, she wasn't in the bed. He got worried and yelled for her all over the place

"Jeana!Jeana where are you?JEANA!" he just kept yelling until he decided to head on the roof. He went outside and climbed on the roof, and just as expected, she was sitting on the roof. She was sitting there praying and she looked like she was crying.

Kurama went over to her and said," Jeana….are you ok?" while sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore that's all" Jeana said calmly.

"I can't tell" he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at him with the most sadistic face and Kurama couldn't do anything, but stare at her sympathetically. He pulled her close and hugged her, and she didn't know why.

"I'm so sorry" he said."I didn't know all this would happen to you" he said sadly.

"Kurama it's not your fault" she said." It is my fault, because he came after you looking for me" he said with his head on her shoulder.

"Kurama how did he know you anyway?" she asked curiously.

" He's a vampire that I met when I was younger, he had always thought I was cute and I didn't know he was so serious. He got to the point where he would sleep with me, walk with me, kiss me, and try to shower with me. I told him that I didn't like guys that way and it upset him deeply" Kurama explained.

" So he's in love with you?" Jeana asked." He's deeply in love with me" Kurama answered.

" Well, we have to try our best to avoid him at school, but the thing is I take classes with him" Jeana said worried. Kurama thought about it and then came up with a plan.

" I know what we should do!" Kurama said happily.

"What?" Jeana asked curiously.

" We should drop out of school, move to Russia, and live in a cabin and change our names to Sputnik and Lita and no one would know where or who we are, but I would have to cut my hair and you would have to dye yours" he explained.

"Kurama.." Jeana called.

"Yes" Kurama answered.

" You're extremely stupid" Jeana said."Hey!"Kurama yelled.

"We cant avoid him like that, besides we have family and friends, and with the plan you just thought of, school is one thing you shouldn't get rid of" Jeana explained.

"Well I guess we should just try our best not to be around him, but since you take classes with him, it'll be a lot harder for you, but we should just sleep on it" Kurama finally said.

"Yeah" Jeana agreed. "I'm still mad because you called me stupid" Kurama pouted.

"Awww you know I didn't mean it" Jeana said sarcastically. "Now…carry me" she said with her little girl voice.

"Okay, you're lucky I love you" he said. They decided to go ahead and sleep on it, but Kurama couldn't sleep, because he dosent know how to avoid Seimei.

"What will I do?...maybe…..no that wouldn't work….but it's worth a try….and it's risking her health…no I couldn't do it….if he hurts her…or he might…no nevermind, I wont try it" Kurama decided.

All of a sudden, Jeana started screaming and kicking and arching off the bed. Kurama climbed on top her, holding her down.

"Jeana!" Kurama yelled.

Jeana finally fainted and Kurama decided that this has to end now. The condition Jeana is in could possibly be fatal. If she dies, Kurama wouldn't have a reason to live anymore.

"Oh Jeana.." Kurama couldn't help but cry. She's the nicest and sweetest person you could meet, but someone always wants to ruin that.

"The best thing in the world, the only person I care about is slowly fading,but the only way for me to save her is if I settle things with Seimei once and for all…"

"Seimei Kuriagi, be prepared, because I'm not leaving until your out of my life!" Kurama thought to himself as he called a doctor to come over.


	5. Chapter 6

L.I.F.E Chapter 5

It's been three weeks and Jeana has recovered, but lately they haven't seen Seimei anywhere..

Jeana and Kurama are walking home as usual..

"Hey, Kurama" Jeana suddenly spoke, "Why haven't you spoken much in school lately?"

"It's nothing, just don't worry about it"

"It's about Seimei…..isn't it"

Kurama grabs her hands and they start running, but Jeana is thinking to herself" What is up wiith him lately?"

They get home and Kurama sits on the couch, panting loudly. Jeana goes to sit next to him, "Kurama you've got to talk to me at least, you know it's bad for you to hold in everything"

"Not now Jeana" he said between breaths."But Kurama you should tell me so I can…"

"JEANA I SAID NOT NOW!" he quickly cut her off. She looked at him, teary eyed. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Jeana I….i just can't talk about it right now" he said about to cry. I can't take this anymore, I have to head to the room, excuse me" he said this as he walked away. She watched as he walked off, and picked up her cell phone to call Maika, her friend from school, he may know what to do.

So an hour later…

Jeana hears the doorbell and quickly runs up to the door, and as figured, it's Maika.

"Hey Jeana, what's the emergency? I came as fast as I could"

"Maika was bringing a first aid kit necessary?"*sweatdrop*

"Oh ummm…"-throws the first aid kit somewhere-

Jeana and Maika decide to go and sit on the couch." Okay so you mean to tell me that Kurama won't talk to YOU?"

"Yeah, well he says a few words, but other than that he'll just look and turn away" she puts her head down." Well Jeana be mindful. You were hurt a few weeks ago, and it was really bad, so I was told. If you would've seen how miserable Kurama looked walking around school while you were recovering, you would definitely understand how worried he is."

Jeana quickly thought back. To when Kurama came to save her, and he had the most sadistic facial expression. Then, given the fact he knew who that guy was.

" Maika you can head home, I have to go speak with Kurama"

"Well alright I'll see you later then"

"Oh Maika, have you had any luck with that girl you like so much?" Jeana says smirking.

"Umm..oh will you look at the time I really must be going..BYE JEANA!"

He says rushing out the door. Jeana chuckles to herself and decides to head upstairs. "Hey Kurama I need to speak with you." She puts her ear to the door, and hears a quiet sob."Kurama please let me in"

Kurama looked at the door and used his rose whip to open it, because he didn't want to get up. "Well that was a convenient way to open it haha" Kurama just looked at her with a sour face. This kind of frightened her, but she still walked over to him. She hugged him tightly," Kurama please don't be worried about me… I beg of you. This is worse than that recovery medicine I had to take, and that stuff was gross."Kurama chuckled, and Jeana looked at him "Jeana you are the only person I know that does this when I'm sad." He looks at her…beautiful blue eyes that just tell him 'everything is alright' so he smiled and decided to kiss her.

"Kurama wait, I know your lips want this but you weren't doing anything else while you wereup here alone were you?

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean 'something else'" she quickly reiterated with separation.

"Oh gosh no! why would I do something like that?"

"I was just asking gosh" He hits her on the head and laughs.

"Ouch! That hurt! Haha" she said laughing.

Kurama then started to examine her body, and just started moving closer to her. Jeana soon feels his body right up against her."Kurama what are you doing?"

He snaked his hands around her waist, and moved his lips to her neck."Kurama…I think you should..nnn"

He was kissing her neck and moving his hands up her body, touching her breasts. She suddenly couldn't hold in her moans." Kurama please..mmm..sto..nngnn..stop"

Kurama then widened his eyes and saw what he was doing and got off of her." I'm sorry Jeana..it's the Yoko again. He just can't be helped at times" Jeana looked at him and laid her head on his chest." Kurama i wonder where Seimei went"

"Well Jeana, he's probably watching us right now through that window." Jeana jumped and looked the window, and she saw a dark figure. She starting scooting away until she hit the wall. The figure and Kurama started moving towards Jeana." Kurama whats going on?"

"Don't worry Jeana, you'll feel good I promise just stay there….we'll have you begging for more" the figure said, sounding just like Seimei's deep, husky voice.

Jeana ran to the light switch and cut on the lights…

It was DAMIEN! Jeana looked at both of them in shock. Kurama and Damien burst out laughing, and they just high-fived each other. Jeana just looked at them, and then she fell over, mouth agape. Kurama and Damien ran over to her, shaking her, and she wouldn't move then they looked at each other, and two hands came and knocked their heads together "OWCH!" they said in unison.

They looked up and saw Alex…then Jeana stood up and made them both apologize.

Everyone just laughed afterwards and decided to head to bed.

The next day…

Jeana and Alex are hanging up flyers in the halls of the school, and suddenly Jeana was called to the office. "hmmm…I wonder what's up" Jeana wondered. "Hey Jeana, why do they need you in the office" Kurama interrupted while walking up to her. "I don't really know" she answered. "Well I'll come with you then" Kurama said as they walked away.

They get to the principal's office

"Kurama stand outside while I'm in here, and if you hear anything then intervene" Jeana quickly said.

Jeana started to think to herself 'Come to think of it, I didn't do anything, and since when was there a male in the office'

Jeana opens the door and walks in. The chair was turned around and a male voice spoke "Jeana, I'm glad you could make it. I called you here to ask you some questions."

"Well you can go ahead then, but may I ask where the principal is?" Jeana answered.

The chair turned around and Jeana gasped and backed up against the door. The man walked up to Jeana, and put his hand on his chin.

Jeana screamed "KURAMA!" then he covered her mouth. She was starting to faint.

Kurama yelled "JEANA!" he started to kick at the door and tried to open the door.

He opened the door, saw the predator, and gasped.

"SEIMEI!" Kurama yelled.


End file.
